Show you
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer ends up in heat while plotting his master plan for the apocalypse and has to get something from Balthazar who takes notice and offers help.


_**Show you**_

Lucifer had been released from the pit meaning the apocalypse had begun and in the midst of trying to bring that about he ended up bumping in to one of his brothers Balthazar. Balthazar had faked his own death then headed to earth to lay low until the whole business of angel's warring blew over but the last thing he'd expected was for Lucifer to bump into him. Balthazar had luckily been one of very few who understood Lucifer's way of thinking so he had no intention of messing up his brother's plans and thus as a courtesy back Lucifer agreed to keep the fact that Balthazar was still alive a secret in return. Lucifer eventually needed a favor however, more specifically a spell that Balthazar had in his possession so he opted to locate Balthazar then popped in on him for a visit despite his current uncomfortable state. Lucifer had gone into heat earlier that week much to his annoyance but cause he was in a human vessel it was far different then when he'd been an angel in heaven or in the pit as the devil so he had no idea how to handle so he simply ignored it the best he could. Lucifer appeared in the middle of Balthazar's living room in his mansion like home where the angel was waiting for him with the spell on the coffee table by the black, suede couch.

"That it?" Lucifer asked pointing to the piece of parchment as Balthazar poured himself a drink from the mini bar.

"Yep, that's it but maybe you'll stay for a drink this time" Balthazar offered with a smile

"No I'm afraid I'm in a hurry" Lucifer explained as the heat coiled in his stomach again indicating that annoying situation was about to rise again and he wanted to leave before his vessel began to react again for about the tenth time that day. Lucifer gathered up the piece of parchment then began to read it unknowingly though his wings had been producing oil to spread his sent during mating soaking his back. Balthazar quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Lucifer's back soaking with oil from his wings then he noticed the smell wafting off of him making him realize what was going on.

"This will do, thank you" Lucifer stated but just as he was about to leave Balthazar stopped him.

"Great, great, I'm pleased your happy with it but…um just one more question if you please" Balthazar said walking up admiring the 8 large sunburst wings jutting from Lucifer's back currently.

"What?" Lucifer asked wondering why he'd been stopped

"Forgive my bluntness brother but are you in heat?" Balthazar asked stopping a couple feet in front of the archangel.

"Yes" Lucifer responded simply mainly cause he wasn't ashamed of his state simply annoyed by it.

"Do you have a grip on it so to speak?" Balthazar asked gesturing a hand in the air

"I'm dealing with it" Lucifer responded not catching the joke that Balthazar had just implied.

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing it doesn't look like it" Balthazar stated with a smirk as he caught a glimpse of the growing line in Lucifer's jeans.

"I'm simply not used to being in heat while in a vessel that's all…it's different," Lucifer stated as he unconsciously flared his wings in a dominant gesture.

"If you wish I could show you how to take care of that little problem while in a human body" Balthazar offered

Lucifer did have to admit that his heat was getting in the way of his master plan and getting rid of it would probably be the best option. Lucifer thought about the idea of Balthazar teaching him how to relieve this pestering problem, it was an odd thought that his younger brother would be teaching him something for the first time but ultimately he decided it was a good idea.

"Very well, show me" Lucifer finally agreed leading to a large smirk spreading across Balthazar's face as he sat down on the couch after placing his drink on the coffee table.

"Then come sit with me brother" Balthazar cooed as he patted the spot next to him

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the command but didn't question it instead he walked over then sat down. Balthazar proceeded to pull out his own set of burgundy colored wings then leaned back on the couch to undo his jeans with Lucifer following suit. Balthazar pulled out his half erect cock then started to stroke it slowly while Lucifer did the same but the second he touched his own hardness he was surprised by the immediate sensation he'd gotten causing him to hesitate slightly. Eventually Lucifer was stroking his achingly hard cock in a slow steady rhythm liking very much what he was feeling as he did so until he felt Balthazar's hand on top of his stilling it. Lucifer looked over at him with question in his blue eyes as to what the promiscuous angel was up too but Balthazar merely smiled at him then grasped below Lucifer's hand around the base of his cock. Lucifer moved his hand allowing Balthazar to begin stroking him then adding a twist of his wrist at the end made a small hitching sound arise from Lucifer's chest as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation.

"Does it feel good?" Balthazar asked in a low, husky tone

"Hmm" Lucifer hummed his approval as his hips started slowly thrusting in to Balthazar's hand of their own accord.

Balthazar watched with a smirk on his face as Lucifer's hips slowly rolled upwards to meet his downward strokes causing Lucifer's wings to flare slightly to expose the brilliant colors of his wings. Balthazar caressed a hand through Lucifer's middle wing making the archangel suddenly thrust up with force and a gasp as his hands dug into the fabric of the couch. Balthazar removed his hands from both Lucifer's cock as well as his wing to begin stripping them both till Lucifer only had his boxers on but cock still exposed from them and Balthazar was wearing nothing at all. Balthazar straddled Lucifer's thighs while flaring his deep burgundy wings to either side of him in a display of submission to Lucifer who reciprocated by arching his own behind him, over his head in dominance. Balthazar accepted the display by leaning in to kiss Lucifer with their lips locking in a deep kiss as Balthazar reached two fingers behind himself to begin prepping for Lucifer who was once again putting what he'd learnt to good use. Lucifer smeared the pre-cum over the head of his cock then down the shaft while his thumb rubbed over his slit causing him to moan into Balthazar's mouth only to get a response from him as Balthazar's fingers pressed deeper into himself. Finally Balthazar removed three fingers from his entrance while pulling from the smothering kiss so he could move up Lucifer's thighs till he was hovering over the head of Lucifer's cock before sinking down to take Lucifer all the way into his body. Lucifer bit his bottom lip at the tight heat wrapping around him making that heat in his belly coil tightly to the point Lucifer had to take a couple deep breaths to relieve it slightly, his hands coming up to grasp Balthazar's hips.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked coyly as he planted his hands between Lucifer's wings on the couch behind him for a brace. Lucifer looked up at Balthazar with lust blown eyes then nodded cause his voice was all but gone from how hoarse it had become. Balthazar nodded back then rolled his hips to test if Lucifer was truly ready for the intense sensations of this act, it made Lucifer groan but he didn't tell him to stop so Balthazar kept going beginning a rhythm that was slow at first then sped up as the two of them neared the edge. Lucifer began thrusting his hips in a counter rhythm that was more then likely unconscious cause Balthazar knew for a fact this was the first time Lucifer had shared his heat cycle with anyone or as humans would call him a virgin. Lucifer was soon moaning and panting as the heat in his stomach intensified to the point it was almost unbearable then it released in an instant as he came followed shortly after by Balthazar shooting hot, sticky cum on to their stomachs. Lucifer leaned back against the couch breathing heavily as he felt Balthazar ride him till his orgasm was finished then pulled off to the side before waving a hand to clean them both up instantly.

"That was quite the lesson," Lucifer breathed out after a couple minutes

"Did it accomplish in teaching you?" Balthazar asked as he crossed one of his legs over the knee of the other still naked and sipping his drink now.

"I think I get the idea" Lucifer chuckled as he tucked himself back into his boxers then folded his wings inwards till they tucked back into his vessel.

"I think you should stay the night," Balthazar suggested with a smile

"If only I could but I have many things to attend to I'm afraid" Lucifer stated truly regretting his need to depart immediately.

"Very well but if you need another lesson do feel free to return" Balthazar encouraged Lucifer.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer" Lucifer agreed with a smile as he snapped his fingers putting his clothing back in place then disappeared in a flap of feathers.


End file.
